


The Shadow Inside Me

by PlasticClouds



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, New Neighbor, One-Shot, Paranormal, Romance, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, Sonicfanfic, Things get spooky in here, next door neighbor, shadow the hedgehog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticClouds/pseuds/PlasticClouds
Summary: Sonic is getting a new neighbor! How exciting! However, little did he know, that this new neighbor would be haunted by not only his thoughts, but spirits too. As scary as that is, he has another problem to deal with, which is his feelings towards the boy next door.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 23





	The Shadow Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story!

I shoved my face into my pillow and groaned as I picked up my phone “ what do you want tails?”  
I hadn’t been getting much sleep lately and it was finally catching up to me. “Hi-ya sonic! I heard the house next door was finally bought! You have a new neighbor.” my curiosity was piqued “did you meet them?” I rolled over onto my back with my phone to my ear “Sadly no, I haven’t had the time. But you should!” I nodded to myself “uh huh okay I will, promise.” I hung up at the speed of myself. It was going to be a long day, but hey I guess there was that new neighbor to look forward to. 

\---  
\---

I ran my hand through my blue tufts of fur atop my head as I took a sip of my coffee, it was hotter than my arse on a saturday night which reminded me of how lonely I was.  
My green eyes gazed outside my kitchen window towards my next door neighbors house. It had been a few days since I last heard someone moved in next door and yet I hadn’t even seen a peep of him. “Might as well be an empty house” I muttered as I threw the rest of the coffee down the sink. “Maybe I should bake them something?” it wouldn’t hurt to try. My hands worked on their own, pulling out the ingredients for peanut butter cookies and mixing them together. It was as if I had been baking all my life, but in reality I just looked up the ingredients a few minutes ago. “These are going to be perfect.” I said kinda proud of myself as I set my timer on my phone. I had promised Tails I would meet this mystery neighbor so I had to keep my word. 

\---  
\---

My breathing was shaky as I stood at the doorstep of my new neighbor, maybe I'd be able to make a new friend and stop being such a socially anxious little bish. The foil crinkled on the plateful of cookies I held tightly in my hand. “Just knock!” I scolded myself quietly and brought my hand up to the door and tapped it gently. The door swung open, “Hah I was wondering when you were going to knock.” I jumped back and yelped “FU-, dEAR GOD YOU SCARED ME!” I heard laughter and shook off my raw fear that had gone through me like a bolt of electricity. My eyes travelled up and made contact with the mystery neighbors dark red eyes. “Haha, sorry I scared you.” he smiled at me and looked at the plate in my hand with interest. “Uh this is for you,” I said shoving the plate into his hands. “We are next door neighbors, if you ever need anything feel free to drop by. I'm right over there. My name's Sonic” I motioned with my hands towards my house. “Oh thanks so much! Would you like to come in. We can eat these cookies and get to know each other. The names Shadow by the way.” he stepped into his house and walked just out of view from where I was standing “What are ya waiting for, still scared? Just close the door behind you.” Shadow called out with a little snicker. “Okay okay i'm coming” I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. There were stairs directly in front of me, off to the left was a living room and to the right a dining room and kitchen. “Nice place you got here.” I called “Yeah, but it's a bit spooky though.” Shadow said walking out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks and cookies placed delicately on top. “What do you mean?” Once again my curiosity was piqued, he placed the tray on the dining room table with a sigh “well, haha, I know this sounds crazy but I think this place might be haunted.” I sat down at one of the chairs and narrowed my eyes at him “Are you sure you’re not trying to scare me again?” Shadows eyes widened “No way, c’mon I was just having a little fun with you before.” Great, I thought to myself. This guy is crazy… “uh huh, if this place is so haunted why don’t you prove it?” I challenged him not knowing what the heck I was getting myself into I should have called Tails. Or anybody for that matter. This guy was likely a serial killer or some random crazy person. “It only happens after dark.” Shadow said innocently, either he was really good at lying or he was telling the truth. It was too bad if he ended up being crazy because he was kinda cute. 

______  
____-

S: I got to know the next door neighbor btw, his name is shadow.  
T: That’s great! Is he your type?  
S: He’s a little crazy I think...but he's kinda cute.  
T: Crazy? What do you mean?  
S: He talked about his house being haunted! If that isn't crazy I don't know what is.  
T: Sonic, that house next door IS HAUNTED! Why do you think it's been on the market for so long? People have stories of that place...scary ones. For someone who lives right next door you’re really clueless. 

My brow furrowed as I looked at Tails’ last text. Was that house really haunted? I had been getting to know Shadow for a few weeks now and he hadn’t mentioned it anymore. I began to feel bad, he probably could tell that I thought he was crazy. I grabbed my laptop from the side of the couch and opened it up, there had to be answers. Opening the browser, I typed out Shadow's Address and hit enter where almost immediately results popped up. “Oh jeez.” my eyes scanned the few articles and random posts from previous tenants.” I had my doubts still but I had to try and be more understanding. The knocking on my front door brought me out of my intense focus, I glanced over at the clock on my wall “10 pm and someone is knocking at my door?” I got up with my amazing super sonic speed and opened the door. There he was right in front of me; speak of the devil. “Heya Sonic, sorry did I wake you up?” My eyes were glued to the sight in front of me: Shadow in his shirtless glory. He was ripped. “Uh, nope no you didn’t. You must have been in a hurry to see me. Ya need something?” I needed to stop being such a thirsty hoe “Damn sonic, I know I'm sexy but keep your eyes up here” Shadow said with a wink, pointing up to his face. “HEY, IN YOUR DREAMS MAN.” I felt my embarrassment grow faster than a teen boy that hit puberty. “In all seriousness, can I spend the night?” Shadows tone was grim which knocked me out of my horniness for a second. “Uh, yeah sure. Why is something wrong?”  
“Well something weird happened. I just don’t want to be home right now.” he stiffly replied.  
“Of course. Come on in.” 

***

“Do you want to watch a movie?” I asked awkwardly. Shadow snuggled into the blanket I threw at him within two second of him sitting down on the couch. “Yeah sure” I sat down at the edge of the couch and turned on the TV “Wanna watch horror?” a small laugh escaped my lips. I was trying to lighten the mood. Shadow sat up a bit with a brow raised “I’m down if you are. It’s better than the real thing.” I looked at the tv avoiding eye contact. “Okay.” the netflix sound boomed out from the tv scaring me a bit. “Psh are you sure you wanna watch horror? If a simple sound scares you then I don’t think it's a good idea, Sonic.” I looked over at Shadow who had his arm draped on the back of the couch with a sly grin. “Haha, I can handle it. Remember I can kick you out of here.” I said defensively “mhm okay, You know sonic, I won’t bite. You’re as stiff as a board and not in the good way you can relax, you know?” I flushed, was I really that nervous? I looked at the position I was in, sitting at the edge of the couch as if I didn’t own the damn thing. “You’re a perv” I muttered “I know” Shadow said with another wink. He had been a huge flirt ever since I met him. “Well let's watch sleepaway camp.” I leaned back into the couch and clicked on the movie.” Will I even be able to focus? The answer is probably no… I mean.. I glanced over at Shadow who had his eyes on the screen...Jeez why did I say yes? My eyes travelled to where he was partially uncovered. What is that? I thought squinting a bit. “Shadow did you hurt yourself?” The movie at this point was just background noise. “What?,” shadow glanced down to where I was looking “Ah yeah, it woke me up earlier that’s why I came to your door” I frowned “what do you mean woke you up?”, “Well I felt a pain in my lower side it was bad enough to wake me up. But I didn’t know it was external then I heard a slam...there's only so many scary things I can take” I let out an exasperated sigh “Shadow! What did that to you?!” thoughts of the articles based around that house popped into my head “I don’t know! I told you weird things were going on, you wouldn’t listen” His voice raised “I’m sorry, Okay? I believe you. But you really need to get that cleaned up. I have a first aid kit, lemme grab it real quick. Wait right there.” I got up and quickly ran to the restroom before he could get a word in. I knew he would say no if I didn’t. 

****

“Shadow just let me clean it” he looked at me and sighed “okay okay fine.” he threw off the blanket and slid his sweats down enough to show where the wound was. My eyes immediately caught his V line “hurry up and get it over with” he said snapping me out of my perverted thoughts “okay okay, it doesn’t look too bad, but it doesn’t hurt to clean it.” I grabbed the alcohol swabs and pulled them out of their package. Placing my left hand on his leg to assure he didn’t move I gently rubbed the swab over the area. I felt him tense up “You know, I imagined a much better scenario with you being this close” I rolled my eyes, something I had been doing a lot since I met him “stop joking around, is that your coping mechanism for pain or something?” He grabbed my hand making me drop the swab “Hey! you- “,”Does it look like I’m joking” his face was serious... my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest “no”, a glimmer of amusement shot across his face “C’mere” I let out a shaky breath and stood up, his hand was warm “Shadow, this isn’t really a good Idea” I felt him gently tug me until I was on top of him “shadow…” how did this turn into...this? I thought, my body was tingling with excitement “Sonic?” Shadows face was nestled in my neck planting small kisses “This isn’t exactly watching a movie..or haah, cleaning your cut.” my breathing was heavy. “Don’t you think this is better?” he murmured, nibbling my ear. Oh this was way better “ whoever that ghost or demon...whatever it was. They were the ultimate wingman. He moved one of his hands from my waist to my face, tilting my head so that I would look at him. “Kiss me.” his voice was quiet and then muffled as our lips connected. My senses were heightened, I could feel every caress, every kiss. And I could feel the bulge underneath me. “Ah shadow~” I called out biting my lip to try and stop myself. “Do you want to take this to the bedroom?” he asked his eyes darker with what was probably lust. All I could do was nod. Shadow lifted me up with him and went into the guest bedroom right near the living room, laying me down on the bed. “I’d take you up to your room but I want you too bad to wait that long”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
